The Wishing Stone
by Asanya
Summary: Wishing on a Wishing Stone can be deadly if not done wisely. It could change your life forever, and almost never for the good. (D/G) (incomplete)


**Title: **The Wishing Stone

**Pairing:** D/G

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.   
  
**~~~~ **_The Wish_ **~~~~**  
  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't usually the type to become jealous. No, Draco Malfoy was handsome, mysterious, and respected, what would he need to be jealous of? He knew the answer to that, and so did every other students at Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was only one person who could make Draco crazy with jealousy. So crazy that he would go out of his way to bring that person down, to pick at every tiny flaw till he was no longer the person he was, resulting in a few harsh words, or a punch eagerly thrown. Harry Potter. The stupid git who was only famous because of a nasty little scar that ran down his forehead. Draco didn't want the scar, no, he wanted what came with it. The fame, the loving protection of those around him, and the awe looks he received from those who had met him for the first time. No, Harry Potter himself was not one to be adored, but the boy who lived was.  
  
  
The blond sneered at the said boy from across the room. There he was, sitting among his close and dear friends, laughing and talking like he hadn't another care in the world. Across from him sat his little fan club, Virginia Weasley and Colin Creevy. Those two were the most pathetic Draco had ever laid eyes on. Always falling at Harry's feet, waiting for any chance to please the oh-so famous one. Draco narrowed his eyes in anger. Sometimes... sometimes he just wished he could have all that. For even one day if possible. Wait a second...  
  
  
As an idea began to form itself, he removed himself from the table with an apologetic nod to Pansy, and a wave of his hand to Crabbe and Goyle. Quickly, he strode toward the Great Hall's huge doors, not even bothering to glance at the Grryfindor table, where he knew most would be staring at him in disgust. He pushed the doors open, and took long, firm steps to where the Slytherin house was. Coming across a painting with an old, balding man, he stopped. "Anima del serpente" he whispered, causing the painting to swing open with an loud swoosh. He nearly ran with happiness up the stairs to the boy's dorms, and found his way to his bed. He kneeled, reaching for something under the bunks, and pulled out a small gray box. Dust that had been covering the box, was removed with a quick blow of Draco's breath. He gingerly opened it, his steel eyes running over its contents. When they settled on a blue, diamond shaped charm, he smirked. After pulling it out, he placed the box back under his bed and sat down. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier!"  
  
  
  
_"What does it do?" the young Malfoy asked his mother, looking down at the weird shaped stone.  
  
  
Narcissia Malfoy frowned. "Its...its a wish charm. It allows you to make two wishes. Often people make a wish, then undo the wish with the second one. All wishes have a price, and they are often bad. So use it wisely." she told him, staring at the stone within her son's hand.   
  
  
Bright gray eyes removed themselves from the stone to look up at the woman before them. With a slight nod, he placed his hand on his mother's shoulder as a sign of affection. "Thank you. It is a great birthday gift."_   
  
  
  
His mother's words echoed within his mind. "All wishes have a price, and they are often bad." That thought alone is why he hadn't used the charm since the day he had received it on his 8th birthday. Placing the charm in his pocket, he sighed, deciding that maybe the charm wasn't the best way to go. If he couldn't think of anything else, he decided that he would use the stone. Until then, he would have to think of a wish that wouldn't result in something extremely bad. He sullenly walked back toward the Great Hall, but stopped when he heard two people talking around the corner he was about to turn.  
  
  
"What is it Ginny?"  
  
  
'Ah, so it was the young Ginny and Harry talking. I wonder what Ginny is going to say. Probably confess her love and devotion to him... again.'  
  
  
"Harry... maybe you should go easy on Ron. He's just having a rough time, he didn't mean to blow up on you."   
  
  
Draco frowned, realizing that he had probably missed a fight between Weasel and Potter. Those were always quite entertaining, especially when one stormed off. The only problem was that they always seemed to forgive each other afterwards. He could hear Harry shifting from one foot to the other, seemingly uncomfortable with talking about this. "I thought I smelt something old and used. Must be your robes Weasel." he remarked, stepping our from behind the corner. He watched as Harry rolled his eyes, and Ginny bundled her fist in anger.   
  
  
"Sorry Malfoy if they aren't up to your standards, but at least I don't have wear nice robes to get people to talk to me." she growled.  
  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes at the young girl, stepping forward till he was within a foot of her. "Your one to talk Weasel. The only person you have as a friend would be your own brother, and he would rather hang out with the Mudblood and Scar face here, then talk to you." he snapped. He and Ginny had gone through this routine of arguing many times before. Usually he came out the victor, but this time, he had a feeling he wasn't going to.  
  
  
Hurt crossed Ginny's face, then a look of pure rage filled her eyes. She reached out and shoved Malfoy with all of her strength, sending him tumbling back a couple of steps into a nearby wall where he hit with a loud thump. He heard the slight ping as something hit the stone floor, but ignored it as Harry stepped in Ginny's way. "Calm down Ginny. He just wants to make you mad. Its Malfoy." he said, as though the name Malfoy would explain everything.  
  
  
She let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding and shook her head. "Sometimes he just gets me SO mad..."  
  
  
"I am still here, ya know?" Malfoy asked, pushing himself away from the wall. When the two continued talking, ignoring his comment, he decided to leave. This wasn't worth his time, and he had other things to tend to. He turned, and walked away from them. It wasn't until he reached the Great Hall that he realized something. The perfect wish! 'I could wish that nothing bad would happen during my second wish, with my first wish. Then I could wish to have Harry Potter's fame for my second wish! That should work.' He reached into his pocket, eager to make the wish, when he suddenly realized something...it wasn't there. He swore loudly. 'Must have fell out when Weasel pushed me.' he thought to himself. He ran back to where the argument had occurred, only to find that the charm wasn't there. 'Where could it be?'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ginny laid on her stomach across one of the couches in the Grryfindor common room. She turned the stone over in her hand, taking in the way the light of the fire shinned against every curve of it. It was very pretty and must have been quite expensive. The chain alone looked to be a glittering solid silver that looked like it flowed as well as water did. She had found it when she and Harry had noticed that Draco had snuck away while they were talking. 'It must be Draco's... the bastard. He should take care of his possessions, but then again, why would he need to? He has enough stuff already.' she thought to herself. The thought of Draco made her frown. Sometimes, he was just so damn mean! Then again, sometimes, he seemed as though he was just lost in the world. Another pawn in life. 'I know he isn't really that bad. I just wish he would show how he really feels, then maybe he wouldn't be such a jerk.' she thought. Suddenly, the stone glowed a bright green, causing Ginny to gasp and let it fall onto the couch. The stone shook where it laid, green light shooting out in all directions, filling the whole common room, before it dulled and returned to its original blue color. She stared at the stone for a few seconds, before picking it up.   
  
  
"Your wish is my command." she heard someone whisper. Another bright light shot out of the stone then disappeared straight through the wall. She stared at where the light had disappeared, then blinked. 'Oops?'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco had been searching the area for nearly ten minutes and STILL could not find the stone. He was about to give up when he saw something zoom by. "What was that?" he asked himself. When he was about to look to see where it had gone, the thing zoomed back and stopped right in front of his face. It looked like a bright little dot, but when he focused his eyes on it, it took the shape of a bright little fairy. He shield his eyes with his his hands and watched as the little fairy buzzed back in forth in front of him, before flying straight into his chest, causing Draco to gasp with surprise. He could feel the fairy fluttering around in his stomach, then moving throughout his body before settling in his chest. Suddenly, without warning, he felt his chest begin to contract four times, before it stopped. Draco stilled, thoughts of what had just happened swarming his head. He had almost convinced himself that he had probably just dreamed the whole thing when Hermione Granger had decided to pass by.  
  
  
"Not that I care, but is anything wrong Malfoy?" she asked, staring at the out of breath boy.  
  
  
He slid down against the wall into a sitting position. "I'm just confused. Sorry Granger, didn't mean to make you want to care." he told her.  
  
  
Hermione glared down at him. "Your such an ass Malfoy." she remarked, surprised at her own comment.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. I take after my father." as the words left his lips, Draco suddenly covered his mouth. 'Did I just say that?' he asked himself. The look of utter shock on Hermione's face made him realize that he HAD just said it! Standing himself up, he quickly walked away, afraid he might say something worst. "What is going on!?"  
  
  
**~~~~**

A/N: I edited this story, and I'm currently working on the second chapter. Hope to have it out before 8/16.  
  
  
  



End file.
